


Passion to devour

by Loran_Arameri



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical/Fantasy, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Hopeful Ending, Light breathplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loran_Arameri/pseuds/Loran_Arameri
Summary: Tony is searching for a way to end the war that is threatening to destroy his people. Meeting one of the legendary Aesir offers an opportunity. But what interest has Loki in helping him?





	Passion to devour

**Author's Note:**

> Things that get into my head while driving for a while. The idea is loosely based on "Lady in black" by Uriah Heep.
> 
> Many thanks to Slenbee and Fitz for beta reading.

Tony walked down a dark long winding road which gave no cover from the cold January winds. He held his head low to shield his eyes from the icy crystals that filled the air. There was no snow, yet, but that could change any day now. Even more reason to find the means to end this war before there was nothing left of his people to save. The path passed through the remains of what had been a lively village once. Now, it lay in ruins as did so much these days.

Tony tried to tear his eyes away from the shell of a building where a table still stood, set with bowls and spoons as if everybody would be home any moment. There was nobody returning here, but he still could do something for other villages like these.

“It’s a dark and early morning to be walking these fields.”

Tony started and turned to see who had made his way close to him without giving him any sign of their presence. On one of the low neighboring houses that still stood but had its roof burned off sat a figure clad in black from boots to mantle. Their long black hair was flowing in the icy winds, baring a face and neck that, in comparison, were so pale they appeared to be glowing.

“A question that one may ask you as well.”

“It wasn’t a question if you paid attention.” The person pushed themselves off their perch and landed without any sound at an arm length away. “However, this is: Who are your enemies?”

Tony took a second look at the man. He seemed slender with power hidden under the surface. His movements were graceful, but Tony had no doubt that an attack would be answered with irresistible force. The tight breeches and short black mantle were much too light for the cold, but there was no unease to find in his expression. 

“My enemy are the brutes from the north. And if you are who I think you are, you know that.”

The man prowled closer. His voice, lowered to almost a whisper, was easily heard over the wind. “And who am I?”

“An Aesir. What else?”

“What else, indeed.”

Tony had no time for a strategic approach. Already meeting an Aesir in his lifetime was the unlikeliest of events. There was no question that it was a chance that would never return.

“You can give me men. Who can fight, who aren’t tired and broken down by the war. And horses. You could easily sway this endless fighting and help us win.”

“I could.” The answer was straight forward. And no answer at all.

“But you won’t.” Tony thought, months ago he might have been foolish enough to attack the man, supernatural being or not. He might still be foolish enough, but he could barely muster enough strength for fights he could still win.

“That doesn’t mean I could not be swayed.”

Tony blinked at the man. There were enough stories about the Aesir. Many of them about what happened in Asgard where they kept to themselves. But others told about how they mingled with men. Some of them loved to be hailed for their prowess in battle, asking for warriors to pledge their weapons to them. Some asked for physical tribute: gold and fine wool. Some asked for first-borns to be given to them to take with them as wards. Some asked for tributes of both men and women to satisfy their lust.

Tony had no warriors worth to pledge anymore, no gold and no sons.

“What would you have of me?”

“Oh, I won’t take anything that you are not giving willingly. And reading your face, there is nothing you want to give.”

“This is war. Wanting is not in my cards anymore.”

“That it is too bad as it was the last thing you had to offer.”

Tony wanted to scream. This was what it came down to? He needed more men and provisions and weapons, anything really. And the Aesir was asking him to beg for it? In another time he might have, and he even might have enjoyed it.

“I will give anything you require, and I will give it freely. That has to be enough.”

“I am usually not content with enough.” The man eyed him up and down. Tony wondered if that would better or worsen his chances. Month of fighting hadn’t improved his appearance, but people had thought him handsome before it. “Though, I am willing to compromise with you.”

“So, we shag behind one of the houses and then I get my men?” Tony was fed up with dancing around the matter at hand.

“I said I’m willing to compromise, not lower myself to shagging behind some rotten ruin.” The Aesir rolled his eyes at him in exasperation.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but there is no settlement with in leagues that’s still intact. And I will not travel for a day and a half in the wrong direction, just so you have a nice ambience while fucking me.”

The stare with which Tony was leveled might have crumbled lesser man. “You want me to procure an army for you, but you think we will need to travel for days to get to somewhere with a bed and a hearth fire?”

Yes, maybe the fighting had been getting to Tony. Of course, there would also be magic involved in this. He wondered if he was in way over his head. But frankly there was nothing he had left to lose. He was no blushing virgin anyway. And on any other occasion, he might have taken up the Aesir on his offer without promise of anything. 

He also wouldn’t have added, “But I only have a few hours before I need to leave.”

“Don’t worry. Time is even less of a problem than shelter is. Do you have any other requests? Would you like flowers and a sonnet first?”

Luckily Tony had abandoned all hope to get out of this unscathed the moment he discovered, that the other was no mere mortal. Otherwise, he would have considered the laugh that escaped him a bitter mistake. To his surprise, the Aesir reacted with a smile of his own. 

Emboldened by it he asked, “Just this last one: What is your name?”

“Loki.”

“Well, Loki. Lead the way then.”

Loki turned around without saying anything further. Tony followed along. They passed even more empty husks and a pen that must have held some life stock when somebody still called this place home. Tony wondered what Loki was looking for, as they approached the edge of the settlement. Everything looked the same, barren, gray and lifeless, except for one little cottage. In front of it there was still something with the audacity to have green foliage. Now that Tony looked closer, there was a second bush next to it green as well and hung full of red berries. Compared to the burned earth surrounding it, the small garden looked healthy even in its midwinter sleep. The closer they got the more out of place it appeared. Already the intact roof and walls were surprising, but also there was still glass in the windows. They had almost reached it when Tony noticed the undeniable shine of a fire in those windows.

Magic. That’s why they did not need to leave the village. Loki restored a house without even showing any effort. He most likely could have restored all of the village as easily. But Tony hadn’t asked for that. And why would he. It would be one village in all the realm. And it might be gone again in a week.

Loki went ahead, opened the door and pulled off his boots before stepping further inside. Tony shook his head in disbelief. He could not even say if the house was really restored or if it was just an illusion. But Loki had decided to treat it as if it was a home still and not just a fantasy for the next hour, so they would not freeze off their balls. Tony followed and kicked of his boots as well.

There was indeed a fire burning in the single room. Otherwise it contained a table with stools and a bench, and a decently sized bed. It might have been the home to single person or a couple once. The way it was furnished spoke of a well-kept home with a rug and some sheep skins. On the table there were a couple of twigs in a tankard starting to sprout green leaves.

“That’s oddly thoughtful of you.” Tony spoke, taking of his mantle and hanging it alongside Loki’s.

“There is no point in doing things half-heartedly.” Turning to face him Loki added. “Do you want to get warm in front of the fire first?”

Tony raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “And you recite that sonnet? As I said, I have not enough time as it is, my people are dying while you toy with me here.”

“Right now, there is nobody dying. For now this is all there is. You won’t understand, but the moment you step out of that door again only a second will have escaped you out there.”

Tony tried to contemplate this, but as with everything regarding the Aesir it was not worth to pick at, as they did not follow the concepts of logic or reason.

“But if you are so impatient, we can skip the pretense of courtesy.”

Loki crowded him against the table and, to his own displeasure, Tony gave a sound of surprise as Loki tilted his chin up and kissed him. That was not what he had expected when agreeing to go with Loki. He had thought that the Aesir would use him, chase his pleasure maybe more than once and Tony would make off with a renewed army. Loki’s plans were obviously something else. After what was a surprisingly sweet lock of lips and not a lot more, Loki pulled back and looked at Tony with a questioning smirk.

“If I had known, that you were bartering for kisses like a school boy behind church on a Sunday afternoon, I would have volunteered much faster.”

“Faster still? I barely said two words before you offered to shag behind some ruins.”

“Maybe I had more than one incentive.”

“And what would that be?”

“All powerful being, not too hard on the eyes, sounds like a once in a lifetime chance to me. Or do you do that often?”

“I’m not sure if I should be more incensed by your outrageous judgement of my appearance or your daring to questioning me about my affairs.”

“If I try, I will most likely be able to come up with a third thing to dwarf both. I have some talent in this regard.”

“I have heard as much.”

Tony was startled by that. “You’ve heard about me?”

“Did you think I appeared in the middle of nowhere and just stumbled upon you? I will forgive your recent transgressions as you are obviously not as nimble as I assumed, Anthony Stark.”

And just then, Tony realized that Loki had never asked his name. If the Aesir had sought him out, then this had been his plan all along. If Tony had thought that he had any influence on how this situation developed, he had been gravely mistaken.

“You are shivering. Maybe you want to warm up in front of the fire now anyway?”

Tony was only sparsely aware of Loki putting the bench closer to the fire and sitting him down on it with him facing the room. The added warmth on his back was nice, but the sinking feeling in his stomach was still pulling him down. He hadn’t lied when he said that Loki himself would have been incentive enough to take the offer. But knowing that this had been Loki’s plan since before they had met had pulled the ground from underneath him.  
However, there was no purpose in running away now. There was only one way out and that was through. He made eye contact with Loki again.

“Better?” Loki asked locking eyes with him and Tony couldn’t shake the feeling, that he knew every thought that had just been meandering through Tony’s mind.

Tony slowly reached for the top of Loki’s breeches and pulled him closer to stand between his legs. Loki’s face did not betray any of his thoughts, as Tony laid his hands on each side of his hips.

“Go ahead.” Loki just nodded his head slightly.

Unfathomably relieved Tony undid the breeches. That there was no undergarment to be found just fit his impression of Loki. Loki’s cock was long and the skin not as markless as on his face and hands. It was streaked with veins which shone lightly purple.

Tony ran a hand down the shaft, tugging the breeches further down with the other. Loki hummed in appreciation which made Tony let go of a breath he had been holding for too long. He could do this. He knew how to do this. If this were the skills that were necessary to win this war, he was glad that he had gotten enough opportunity to hone them when he had been younger.

“And for a second, you almost looked like this could be fun.” Loki startled him from his musings.

Tony licked a broad stripe up the underside of his cock. “Let’s see if you are still complaining in a minute.”

He began to work Loki’s cock with his hand and licked its head. Loki chuckled lightly. Tony was sure he could get rid of that too.

He used his second hand to steady himself against the bench. Leaning forward, he worked more and more of Loki’s cock in his mouth, supporting the motion with his hand.

It didn’t take long and Loki wasn’t chuckling anymore, but Tony was not satisfied with the lack of moaning, quicker breathing or any other sign of arousal. Disgruntled he slid from the bench to kneel on the floor. He let both his hands rest on the side of Loki’s thighs to swallow down as much of his length as he could. He couldn’t hold any rhythm though and he had been sure he would be able to swallow Loki’s cock to its base but now he was unable to come close.

“Shhh.” Loki petted his hair, before carefully taking his face between both hands. “Let me.”

He gently pushed Tony back a little, so his cock was barely resting in Tony’s mouth. He started to move shallowly.

Tony tried to relax his jaw and make his mouth as welcoming as possible. Trying not to disturb Loki’s rhythm, he twirled his tongue around his cock’s head on every in stroke. Loki continued with small constant thrusts. Tony didn’t know if Loki was goading him or if he thought after his poor display from before he couldn’t do better. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked to at least give Loki more intensity from the little stimulation he was taking.  
Loki pulled his cock all out of his mouth after few more thrusts and made him tilt his head up to look at him. “Would you ease off?”

“Would you stop treating me like a glass bauble? I can take more.”

“Have you considered that I am taking from you exactly what I want?” Tony huffed instead of answering. “Tell me: Do you still want to give yourself to me?”

“Yes, I’m not backing-”

“Then stop fidgeting. Just let go.” And with that he pressed his cock back against Tony’s lips and Tony opened them just as easily.

If Loki insisted on just rubbing his cock against Tony’s tongue, he could have that. Tony settled back in his mind and just let his mouth relax.

“Yes, just like this.” Tony wanted to sneer at Loki’s comment, but he couldn’t. With the fire still warming his back and Loki’s steadying hands on his face, he was unable to bring up enough tension to even think about a reply.

The weight of Loki’s cock on his tongue and the way his lips were not applying too much pressure anymore made some drool drip down his chin. He should have been embarrassed but it just registered as another part of Loki’s motion. Just another part of Loki taking pleasure in him.

Tony hadn’t noticed that Loki’s thrusts had become longer and deeper before he was nudging the back of his throat. Tony startled.

“You’re doing good. Let me have this. There is nothing you need to do.” With a small sigh Tony let go of the urgency that had gripped him again. Loki continued his now long even strokes and Tony lost himself in the rhythm of it. Loki’s cock reached further on every push in and Tony just revelled in the sensation. When it first slipped far enough to hinder his breathing, he groaned softly. Loki petted his thumbs over his cheekbones, not faltering in his movements. Tony was almost disgruntled, as air filled his lungs again but on the next thrust the wonderful feeling was back. The repetition of breathing, swallowing and the heavenly quiet that followed was all he wanted from life. Soon his nose was connecting with Loki’s skin.

“See? You don’t need to be so rough with yourself.” 

This time Tony only hummed is acquiescence. Loki was right, this was much better than whatever he had done before.

Loki kept his nose pressed to his skin now for several seconds on every third of fourth thrust and Tony thought maybe he didn’t need air at all. Loki’s grip on his face had become tighter which he loved. Soon he could hear the Aesir breath quicker and moan from time to time. It was the only sign noticeable before he stilled, again fully sheathed in Tony’s throat, and came with a groan. Warmth radiated from Tony’s mid into the rest of his body, taking all weight with it. He was unable to say that any time had actually passed when for the first time, he felt the urge to breath. In the same moment Loki withdrew and the air piercing his lungs felt foreign and crucial at once.

Loki let him catch his breath before offering him a hand. Tony was confused before he remembered that he was still kneeling on the floor. He let Loki help him up just to stare hazily at the room.

“Come on.” Before Tony could get a clear thought of what to do next, Loki was already steering him to the bed. He made him sit down. When he pushed Tony to lay back and started to unlace his breeches, Tony came back to his senses. He pushed Loki’s hands of the drawstring.

“Did you rediscover your modesty after all?” Loki asked with a smirk. “But you knew they were coming off at some point.”

It wasn’t so much the removing of additional clothing. That was what they were here for anyway. It was the gentleness that had just become too much.

“Well, suit yourself.” Loki let go and returned to the fire to put on some new logs.

Tony briskly removed everything except his undershirt and clambered under the blanket. Maybe Loki would leave him at least this last part of clothing. At least something for Tony to hold on to, a last barrier.

Loki still wasn’t back to claim what Tony had promised. Instead he was handling something around the stove. He returned, carrying two mugs and a wooden board with food. Tony stared at him furrowing his brow hoping to convey his disgruntlement.

“I’m not making you eat anything. You should at least take the tea however. Your throat will be grateful tomorrow.” Loki pushed one of the mugs in his hands.

Loki sat down on the opposite end of the bed, kicking out his legs parallel to Tony’s, just separated by the blanket that appeared thinner than it had just a minute ago. Tony hid his face behind the mug inhaling the scent of the hot tea. It smelled spicy and calming, like nothing he had ever had before. Loki had placed the board on his knees and Tony could see that it was sweet bread with dried fruits in it and a generous amount of butter. He gulped.

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat anything?.”

“Do you know how long it has been since I have seen butter? Let alone had any?”

“No,” Loki said simply, ripped of a large chunk and pushed it in his mouth.

“People are going hungry. We took the life stock to feed the armies. Nobody expected this war to be drawn out like this.”

“And why is that?”

“Because we were much better equipped; the people were supporting the effort when we started. We thought a nation that stood united would easily overrun a horde of barbarians glued together by greed and bloodlust.”

“Well, obviously you were wrong.”

Tony drew a sharp breath. He told himself that there was no sense in fighting Loki, neither with words nor with fists or weapons. He was in charge of this whole affair and they both knew it.

Loki pressed on. “So, you agree?”

“Does it matter?”

Loki stuffed another large chunk into his mouth and hummed. “Seemingly so if you get so terribly prickly about it.”

“That’s what you get when you pick off someone who should be fighting and make him sit still and be nice. And for indulging while everyone around you suffers.”

“The only man currently around me decided to make himself suffer. Take it or leave it, but this bread will never feed any of your people. It either will feed me alone or you can stop whining and eat some.”

Tony was tempted to try to fight Loki anyway. But the feeling subsided after a moment and he felt foolish. He leaned forward and grabbed a full slice.

Loki didn’t comment, actually didn’t look at him, seemingly caught up in staring out the window. Tony followed with his eyes, seeing only the gray winter sky. The bread was delicious with bursts of sweetness from the dried fruits. There were also nuts baked in he hadn’t seen before and the butter was creamy and the tiniest bit salty. If he wouldn’t have known that below the overcast sky lay a land in ruin, it would have been idyllic. The next time he turned to grab a piece of bread, the board was much closer than before. Loki was still gazing at the world outside.

When they were finished, Loki gathered the cups and the board and just maneuvered them onto the ground.

Tony swallowed but kept his eyes on the Aesir. He had faced armies, he would not shrivel before this either. Loki put a hand on his leg.

“Anything else you wanted to complain about while you are at it?” He didn’t need to add, ‘Or can we get back to the main event?’

Tony kept his mouth shut and his eyes trained on Loki’s. There was only the blanket between them. And Tony’s undershirt. And Loki’s complete set of clothing. Tony only now noticed that he had laced his breeches back up at some point. If he expected Tony to undo them again he would need to get closer. Maybe he didn’t. Before he had only been satisfied when Tony had stopped doing anything. Maybe this would go the same way, Loki directing him. Loki taking his pleasure in whatever way he saw fit. One thing in which Tony didn’t need to lead the charge, wasn’t supposed to know the way ahead.

What had Loki said before? There was nobody else here. If Loki needed him to be some pliant body for him to direct, he could do that. He did all this for his people anyway. The how was an unimportant detail.

Tony’s awareness snapped back to Loki who was watching him, kneading his leg through the blanket. He pulled one eyebrow up seemingly challenging Tony to come up with any kind of protest. Upon the lack of it, he pushed forward and, more elegantly than Tony had thought possible, crawled over to Tony’s covered form.

“For somebody who declared that he wanted this, you are terribly tense. Let’s see if we can do something about that.”

With that Loki straddled his thighs and kissed him again. This time Tony wasn’t as surprised as the first time, but he still wasn’t sure what Loki’s plan was. At least his kisses weren’t as gentle and sweet as before, but more demanding. Tony could feel himself sinking lower into the pillows, grabbing at Loki’s shirt for purchase.

“We can easily get that out of the way.” Loki chuckled. 

That wasn’t what Tony had been trying to do, but he wasn’t protesting. Loki was as impeccable without the shirt as he had been fully dressed and Tony lost himself in the sight. Of course, Loki noticed and grabbed his hands to put at his sides. His skin was warm which was surprising, as it looked like polished stone. He bent down to claim Tony’s lips again while Tony’s hands roamed his upper body. Somehow the sheer weight of Loki above him, the pressure of their lips and the expanse of warm smooth skin that his fingertips were roaming cut Tony loose and grounded him at the same time. Loki was in charge, but Tony was not just there while Loki acted. His hands found spots that Loki acknowledged with a low hum that Tony could feel against his lips. He had sunken further down on the bed, pulling Loki with him until he lay on him and Tony’s hands were on his back.

“That is so much better,” Loki murmured, and Tony wondered if he meant their position when Loki rolled over slightly, so he could reach where Tony’s cock was bulging under his shirt and the blanket. He was surprised, and he would have folded in on himself if Loki hadn’t still lain half on top of him.

“Is the blanket too rough?” Loki asked, carefully rubbing at Tony’s cock. Tony couldn’t stifle a long sigh. “Apparently not.” 

Loki continued his agonizingly good ministrations and kissed a line along Tony’s neck to his ear. He reached the earlobe and nipped it with his teeth, painfully so, but Tony sighed again. “I adore kissing you, but I’m too afraid missing one of those to keep your mouth occupied.” 

The talking maybe was the worst of it all. Tony could just picture too much of it. Loki claiming his lips again, muting every sound that he wrung from Tony. Loki leaving him to whimper and moan while he used his mouth elsewhere, kissing the sensitive parts of Tony’s body which he would undoubtedly find and biting down when Tony became too silent for his preferences. Loki kissing his way down the length of Tony’s body, replacing his hands with his mouth…

“What are you thinking about?” Loki asked in a whisper again directly pressed against his ear.

“That you should start whatever you are going to do, as this will be over faster than I want to admit.”

“I’m perfectly fine with what I am doing. Or do you have other suggestions?”

“I-“ Tony didn’t get any further before Loki ground his hand down, too hard to not be painful but not hard enough to not still be achingly good. “Loki-“

“Yes, Anthony. Just let go.” Loki’s tone was demanding but warm and Tony wasn’t sure how to follow. “It’s not complicated. You know how.” 

Tony searched for his eyes. Loki was looking directly at him, but Tony couldn’t completely decipher the emotions he saw. There was glint of amusement and the heat of lust but something underneath it all bore right through him. One moment he was still clutching at Loki’s back and in the next he was coming, and then everything faded away.

Loki was still there beside him, as he came back to himself, still lying on the bed. Loki smiled, and it looked honest for a short moment before he said, “At least you sometimes listen.”

Tony despite himself laughed. It was hard to remember why he should be careful with Loki. Afterall there was nothing else here, so what was he risking beside himself.

“Well, as long as you are in good spirits,” Loki said, just to pull the soiled blanket away from him. Tony sat up to pull his undershirt off too, using it to clean himself before throwing it after the blanket.

Another smile was playing at Loki’s lips. He was obviously satisfied with the development. He undressed carelessly. Standing beside the bed he made a show of studying Tony’s body laid out before him. Tony couldn't remember, why he had been afraid to lose his last piece of clothing. He liked the way Loki looked at him. There was desire and appreciation in his eyes.

Tony said, “I’m still not sure what your plan is, but it may be awhile now before you can get it.”

“Is that so?” Loki asked and Tony felt something change within him. He wasn’t directly aroused again but he didn’t feel as spent as before. Loki raised an eyebrow questioningly. Magic. Again. Tony vaguely remembered the mixed feelings he’d had before when Loki had used magic. Now it didn’t register as strongly. He was occupied with the gaze wandering his body instead. Tony’s skin heated with the anticipation of what Loki was going to do with him next. Until now, it hadn’t been what he had been expecting. It had been better. After all this was supposed to be a bargain, so Tony’s satisfaction was not a given. But Loki always noticed when he was distracted and knew how to push him out of it. If his idea of using Tony included orgasms for Tony and Loki satisfying all of his desires, there were worse things.

Loki knelt beside him on the bed, eyes still trailing over his body. He carefully took Tony’s wrists in hand and guided them to lay on the pillow above his head. Then he slowly dragged lines from his wrists to his nipples and from there all over his body just exploring every inch of exposed skin. Tony began to shiver from the crackle these touches send through his body.

“If one orgasm leaves you relaxed like this, somebody should do that to you more often.”

Tony snorted. “That’s not on anybody’s list of priorities at the moment.” There were consecutive thoughts that lay behind this one and they threatened to crash down and drown him again.

“Well, it should be,” Loki said and quickly raised one hand to pinch one of Tony’s nipples hard enough to make him gasp. His complete attention focused on Loki, who was again just trickling touches all over his body. One hand reached for his balls and Tony jumped from the tickling over-stimulation.

“Shh.” A second hand was calmingly resting on his stomach. The other wound itself further down pressing in his perineum and then brushing at his crack. Instinctively Tony pulled his knees up to give the hand more access.

“Thank you.” Loki smiled at him. “You really want me to fill you, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Tony was surprised how dark his voice sounded. He loved the idea of Loki inside of him again. This time not pushing himself down Tony’s throat but filling his ass while Tony lay there already sated and pliant, having no further wants than being there for Loki’s satisfaction. 

Loki painted lines up and down between his cheeks. His eyes lit up with every hitch of breath and every little gasp he could hear coming from Tony. He only stopped to fetch a bottle of oil from somewhere and coat his fingers generously with it. As his hand returned to Tony’s hole, his eyes focused on Tony’s. He put pressure on the sensitive muscle but not enough to push through. Tony could feel it clench, not trying to keep the fingers from penetrating him but anticipating it. Loki kept on massaging round and round to Tony’s unending frustration. It was so good and so much of not enough. When he tried to push down against the fingers teasing him, Loki’s second hand returned firmly to its resting place on his hip. Tony groaned in protest not even trying to hold back.

“Just a little more patience. We have all the time in the world.” The words registered with Tony as something he should have feelings about, but he couldn’t muster up any, positive or negative. He just wanted Loki’s finger inside him now or faster if possible.

Loki renewed the layer of oil on his fingers and again sought out Tony’s hole but this time only circling the rim once or twice before pushing the finger in and moving it in a slow pace in and out slowly, pushing deeper and deeper on every thrust. Tony thought he was maybe going mad, but it was amazing and terrible at the same time. Every motion was so intense already but not enough. He wasn’t sure he could take more, but he wanted it so badly. Loki was increasing the depth of his strokes constantly and soon joined the first with a second finger. Tony keened at the sensation and Loki kneaded his hip with his second hand, trying to sooth what must have been obvious desperation for ever more stimulation.

“You need this, don’t you? Need somebody to remind you that it can be simple. Just laying there waiting to be fucked. Only one more and I will take you, give you what you need.”

Tony couldn’t make another noise, all of them piling up in his throat almost gagging him. He needed this: more fingers, Loki’s dick, Loki.

With three fingers it almost felt enough. The pressure was not close to overwhelming, although Tony wished it was, but it was increasing the sensation of everything else. The linen sheet under his body, the warm air touching his exposed skin, the second hand still weighing on his hip, stroking as if to settle down a skittish horse. The tender skin prickled with sensation and even his cock felt heavy again. It was not moving yet, but it wasn’t completely flaccid anymore either. Tony groaned at the sensation. He carefully opened his eyes to see if Loki would be able to notice. But Loki was already looking at him with one eyebrow pulled up.

“Tell me, how long has it been?”

“How long?” Loki wasn’t asking this was he?

“Since somebody fucked your pretty ass, because you were almost begging for it.” If Loki’s brashness was supposed to make him shy away, it achieved the opposite.

“As usually nobody has anything to hold over my head to make me spread my legs, it’s been a while.”

“So, you are only writhing with pleasure because you have no other choice? We can stop this right this minute, if that is the case.” Loki withdrew his fingers completely and Tony was clenching against the sudden emptiness. He grabbed the wrist of the hand that was still petting his abdomen.

“Loki.” He heard the urgent tone in his voice and was glad it didn’t come out harsh.

“Yes?” Loki looked at him, his features alarmingly neutral. Tony realized that this was orchestrated to the last bit. He didn’t care. “Please, Loki, fuck me.”

Loki grinned smugly. “Of course.” He began to move.

“Should I turn over?”

“Why would you do that?”

Tony was stunned by the question. “Just thought you might like it.”

“I like you just where you are.” Loki knelt between his legs now. He used the oil to slicken his cock, before picking Tony up by his hips and aligning them easily.

Tony thought about closing his eyes again. But Loki was looking straight at him and Tony just couldn’t break the connection. The smirk from before was gone and Loki’s gaze was intense, as if looking for something. Before Tony could muster any thought about what that may be, Loki’s cock was pressing into him, again in the slowest motion possible. Tony was panting before the head was completely settled in and holding eye contact with Loki became increasingly difficult. Loki’s features had relaxed into a content smile now, that Tony would have commented sarcastically if he still knew how to do that. Instead he threw his head back.

“Loki, please.”

“Tell me what you need.”

“More. Just more.”

Loki slid in breathtakingly slowly still, eyes fixed on Tony, who again couldn’t look away. The intensity of Loki’s eyes on him was too much while the sensation of his dick in him was not enough. It was a lot, stretching him and making his breath stutter, but it was not enough. His body was shivering all over and he wished that Loki would pet him again, to remind him that he was very much still within his skin. He was also sure that if Loki did it as gentle as before he might just fall apart. Already the eye contact felt much more intimate than anything that had happened today.

Finally, Loki was completely sheathed within him. Tony took a few breaths and revelled at the fullness and the heated contact of their thighs. Even after Tony had mostly leveled his breathing again Loki did not move. Tony wondered if he expected any sign from Tony, maybe more begging. Instead Loki chose to lean down and kiss Tony for the third time today. The kiss was as gentle as Loki’s penetration had been. It grew in its intensity but through it all it felt precious. Loki very noticeably had all time in the world to take Tony. To give him whatever he thought appropriate.

Still working their lips against each other Loki started moving, measured but thankfully faster than before. The sensation of it melted together with the kissing and enveloped Tony in the sensation of being slowly dragged under, of being consumed and thinking it might be the best he had ever felt.

Loki’s hands were touching him again gently tracing his skin in broad strokes. As he had expected before, it was pushing Tony further down the slope. It felt like it might just undo him. It was perfect. Gentle, warm, giving him all he could wish for in that moment, holding him together, so that he didn’t have to. And the promise that if he came apart somebody would look after the pieces until he could gather them again, no matter how long it would take.

Parting their lips for a moment, Loki brought one of his hands up to cradle Tony’s face and run a thumb across his cheek. “I think you are finally there.”

Tony wasn’t able to follow, but he understood that this was what Loki had expected of him. That this was what they were here for. Loki’s second hand had moved to Tony’s dick and was stroking it in time with his thrusts.

The sensation of Loki’s dick within him, Loki’s hand on his cock and Loki’s hand still caressing his cheek rivaled for Tony’s attention. He was unable to decide which was the most intense, which was pushing him towards the edge. He felt cut loose from everything else, wasn’t sure anything else existed anymore. Loki was all there was and in no time at all Tony could feel himself tumbling towards another orgasm.

“Yes, Anthony, you can give this to me. Give all of yourself to me.” With that Loki locked their lips again and Tony was coming, his cock wedged in between their bodies, Loki on his lips and all over him. The sensation was overwhelming and freeing. The feeling didn’t subside, as his cock stopped twitching. It was only rekindled when Loki came too, spilling his seed into Tony, still pressed against him from their hips up.

It was the kissing that Tony came back to. It was the only part of Loki still moving against him. Then Loki withdrew his mouth and his body only leaving a hand planted in the middle of Tony’s chest, thankfully keeping up the connection that felt like Tony’s only tether to this world. Tony didn’t know how much time had passed when Loki softly said, “Just go to sleep.” 

And Tony did.

 

 

Tony woke after what felt like a good night’s sleep. He was covered with two warm blankets, and when he turned he, was pressed front to side against a still very naked Loki. The Aesir wasn’t sleeping but staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head. He looked quite content and almost a little anticipating.

Only as Tony spoke up Loki looked down at him. “You look terribly satisfied with yourself.”

“You were out for half a day. I deserve some recognition for that.”

“Or maybe it’s the fact that this is the first real bed I have seen in month.”

Loki scooted down, rolling on his side, so they were face to face. “And who do you think made this bed?”

Tony couldn’t hinder his smile. Maybe to hide it or get Loki off his self-assured balance, he leaned forward and kissed him. If Loki was surprised, he showed none of it, just going along with Tony’s initiative.

After a long moment Tony separated them again. The way Loki looked at him suggested, that he already knew what he was going to say.

“What will happen now?”

“I would offer you to keep you here if there was any chance you would agree to it. But we both know you won’t.”

For a moment Tony let himself indulge in the idea. He could stay here where it was warm and nobody needed anything from him. Nobody but Loki. Tony would wait for him, a simple life. And in time, he would grow to resent it. And then he would start to resent Loki. He broke away from the fantasy. Maybe he would never see Loki again, but he would have a welcome memory after this day.

Also there still were his people. He might have forgotten about them over the last hours, lulled by Loki’s promise that their time together wouldn’t make a difference, but now it was time to face what still lay ahead of him. Loki couldn’t halt time forever and he had a sworn duty that he wouldn’t turn his back on, no matter how pleasurable the alternative was.

“I know you said there would be no time for me lost once I leave here. But I will need to leave at some point and I rather not push it away further.”

“If you insist.”

“I have to.” Tony looked at Loki, not caring if his wistfulness shone through his smile. He had some more time before donning the mask of utter determination again. “There is still war out there and it needs to end.”

“So, what do you want to do about that?”

“Find the means to end it. I mean, this is what this was all about.”

“Of course it was.” Loki’s tone was overly brittle.

“Hey, I didn’t say it wasn’t a pleasure. But the point is how many horses, how many men, how many months of provision?”

“Month of provision? I thought you said you wanted to end this war? And now you want to fuel it for month to come.”

“We might not have a choice. You promised…”

Loki looked at him with pointed patience.

“You promised – nothing.” Tony wanted to bury his face in the pillows again and go back to sleep. He never actually had made Loki promise him anything. It had all been vague possibilities at best. 

He looked at Loki. “Why would you seek me out when you know everything I do is focused on ending this before there is nothing left for us? You could’ve come before this all started or when it was all over?”

Loki appeared to not have heard the question. Instead he said, “I would not be able to procure provisions in a 500 mile radius.”

“But that easily includes the all the lands of our opponents…”

“Additionally, giving you horses would not shorten this war or improve the outcome for your people.”

Tony just stared at him his mind rattling through the consequences of what Loki was saying.

“Do I have to spell it out for you? I’ll pay you in this: the leader of the coalition will be where you expect him, at the edge of the forest to the northeast, but the commanders of his two biggest allies will be encamped one day’s ride to the north.”

Tony nodded his head slowly. “A parley with two of the factions, tearing them apart and most likely getting a truce for the time being?” If they weren’t able to feed their people either, prospects for negotiations were positive. Tony’s position might be stronger than he expected. “But a day’s ride is much more on foot. And I would need a party first.”

“There is no problem having you there with whatever people you choose before the sun sets.”

“So you are going to help me?”

“I never said I wouldn’t.”

Tony didn’t sigh or roll his eyes. He agreed to share the bed with an Aesir. What did he expect? “Will you stay for the parley?”

Loki smiled at him with one raised eyebrow. “In which function?”

“The terribly mighty Aesir, who casually reminds our opponents of what’s at stake?”

“You will do fine on your own.”

Tony again smiled at him vaguely. “Will I get to see you again?”

“Are you planning on losing another war?”

Tony saw the diversion for what it was. In time he would have to say goodbye to Loki, but that had been the plan too.

 

 

The parley was stagnating for days now. The easy and fast progress they had made up on Tony’s party arriving at the campsite had made him hopeful that they might have a permanent treaty in a week. But then the delegates of the other factions had arrived. Especially the envoy of the barbarians who had initially attacked them had objections to anything before they even started to discuss. Every small concession by one envoy was thwarted by a grant gesture to the banner he brought along, a symbol that all the opposition factions had pledged allegiance to their cause.

Tony just had gotten the leaders of the two largest groups to agree to let his people pass through their territories unharmed, when the man again pointed over to the table he everyday presented the banner on. “Under this flag-“

“Which flag?” Tony couldn’t hide his glee at the discovery that the accursed piece of cloth was gone.

In an instance, the envoy was on his feet and frantically tapping the table as if the flag could have been swallowed by it. As he walked around it, a black goat calmly walked out from the other side into plain view. From the corner of its mouth the last piece of flag dangled while being rapidly pulled into its mouth to be scrunched like the rest of it.

In the laughter that erupted Tony hoped nobody saw how the goat drew up one eyebrow in unmistakable resemblance.

“As the honorable envoy has found his objection baseless, I would suggest to note down our agreement on right of way and conclude the session for today.” He had the very strong feeling that back in his tent there might be an Aesir awaiting compensation. He had no time to waste getting there.


End file.
